Showcase Sabotage, Part 1
'''Showcase Sabotage, Part 1 '''is the second episode of the fourth season. The episode focuses on Zoe solving the mystery of who vandalized Autumn's art showcase photographs. It was released on January 10, 2013. Synopsis Can Zoe find the culprit? Plot Zoe and Autumn are walking down to the hallway to the art studio at the start of the episode. Zoe thanks Autumn for agreeing to being the artist for the Art Showcase which is met with skepticism. Autumn worries that none of the students will end up coming out to the showcase as it has been unpopular in the past. Zoe denies this, optimistic that the turnout will be great. The girls walk into the studio and Autumn is horrified to find the photos she took for the showcase ruined, marred by splotches of red paint all over them. Zoe immediately tries to comfort an upset and anguished Autumn by telling heer that she can reschedule the showcase while Autumn reprints the pictures. This cheers up Autumn but she refuses to allow Zoe to report the ruined pictures to the principal as she is worried she will be branded as a 'rat' and have her pictures ruined again in retaliation. When Zoe pushes for her to tell the principal, Autumn runs out of the room leaving Zoe alone and confused. The next morning before school, Zoe and Sam head to Taylor's office in order to get permission to reschedule the showcase. Taylor denies this request under the pretense that she can't guarantee another incident like that won't happen again. Listening to Zoe's plead that they cannot let the vandals get away with it, Taylor allows the event to be rescheduled as long as Zoe finds out who vandalized Autumn's pictures first. Sam and Zoe head out of the office and decide that whoever ruined her pictures did it for personal reasons based on the evidence of only her pictures being destroyed, not the instruments inside the room. Sam suggests calling Autumn so they can ask if there's anyone who holds any grudges against her but when Zoe does, Autumn doesn't pick up. Zoe and Sam head to the gym to talk to Ben in hopes that he will know some gossip that could help them figure out who did it. Finding Ben shooting baskets in the gym, the girls catch him up on what happened with Autumn. Ben tells them he's not sure of who any suspects could be since he's been so busy with basketball and hasn't had time to socialize but recommends asking people closer to Autumn. Sam agrees to this idea, leading her to bringing Zoe to Nick. Talking to Nick, Nick reports that he remembers Autumn having a hard week after finding a note in her locker that called her a creep and told her to burn all of her photos. Nick says that he thinks the suspects could be Keith, Maria, and Nicole. Explaining that she had taken pictures earlier of them, Nick shows Sam and Zoe the pictures Autumn took as he explains that the theme was to show the contrast between what was real and what was posed: meaning that she had taken candid shots of them when they weren't looking. The three pictures she had taken show Keith looking depressed on the bleachers, Nicole making out with a guy and Maria yelling at the cheer squad. Noting that they all look unflattering, Nick tells Zoe and Sam that he thinks one of them could have ruined the pictures out of revenge and sensitivity. Sam is open to the possibility that it is one of them, defending Nick's theory by reminding Zoe that Nicole has no morals, Maria is vindictive and Keith could be holding a grudge over getting bullied so often for being a male cheerleader. That day at lunch Zoe sits next to Keith when Maria announces Lindsay and Shannon as new members of the cheerleading team. Turning to talk to Keith, Zoe is confided in when Keith reveals he has been upset lately because being in a long-distance relationship has taken a toll on him. Realizing that he isn't upset about being teased for being a male cheerleader, Keith no longer becomes a suspect. Before lunch ends, Keith tells Zoe that he heard Maria and Nicole ranting angrily about their pictures and he says he wouldn't be surprised if they acted out. Bonus Scene Characters *Zoe Davis *Sam Hill *Autumn Brooks *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell *Keith Sanders *Lindsay Vale *Ben Kale *Nick Brown *Taylor Vale *Justin Category:Episodes Category:Season 4: Love and Basketball Category:Year 5 Category:A New Start